justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
Animals are featured prominently in the Just Cause game series, either as part of wildlife or as props in Easter Eggs. Just Cause Birds *Birds can be heard at multiple locations across San Esperito, but never actually seen. This includes chickens at villages, seagulls on the coast and exotic birds in the jungle. *Parrots are widespread across San Esperito, except within cities where they are never seen. These are the only birds which physically appear in the game. They can not be harmed, they will never land, and they will always follow a predetermined flight path. *It has been reported that the Xbox 360 version of the game has much more birds and that it's possible to kill them. Mammals .]] *Dogs can be heard barking at villages in San Esperito, but they can not be seen. The only dog to be physically seen appears during the opening cutscene to the mission Streets of Fire. *At one point, the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito runs the headline: "Foreign dogs flee borders." *Sometimes when starting a Liberation, a Guerrilla fighter will ask you: "You ready to go to war against the government dogs?" Vampire Main article: The Vampire. The Vampire is a monster truck, but the fact that a vehicle was named that proves that vampires (fictional, or otherwise) exist in the Just Cause Universe. Just Cause 2 Birds *Birds can be seen all across Panau. Tropical birds, such as parrots, can be seen flying above jungles, whilst falcons and other birds can be seen flying above the Lautan Lama Desert and the Berawan Besar Mountains. The birds will never land and will only follow a predetermined flight path. Fish *Fish are abundant in the waters of Panau. They are small in size and include bettas, discus and arowana. Unusually, these are all freshwater species, despite being present in the marine waters of Panau. Discus are also a South American species which do not naturally occur in Asia. *There is a robotic shark fin swimming around a lake in the Lautan Lama Desert. This is considered an easter egg. There are no real living sharks that appear in the game. Insects *Butterflies can be found across Panau. *Scorpions can commonly be seen in Panau, appearing exclusively on the ground. They are most prevalent in the Lautan Lama Desert but can also appear in other regions. They are large, black in color, and will scurry across the ground in a straight line. They will never attack but they can be shot and killed by Rico. The game will keep track of how many scorpions Rico has killed. **The scorpion is symbolic to the Just Cause game series, having appeared on the game logo and being used as the symbol of chaos. Many characters in JC2 also call Rico "Scorpoio" and "Scorpion". Additionally, the name of the military base Kampung Kala Merah also translates to "Red Scorpion Village" in Malaysian. Mammals *The only mammal to appear outside of a mission is a 30 meter long dead beached sperm whale in the Selatan Archipelago. Its stomach cavity can be exploded to reveal a hidden armor part. This is the only whale to appear in Panau, living or otherwise. *Pigs can be seen being roasted by Tom Sheldon during the cutscenes of The White Tiger and A Just Cause. It is not known where they were obtained and no other pigs can be seen in Panau. Panau Military soldiers will sometimes call Rico a pig whilst chasing him. *Bovine skulls can be seen attached to the sides of huts in a small number of villages in Panau. An example is Kampung Tokong Tua. Reptiles *Pandak "Baby" Panay has a pet chameleon which sits on his shoulder and imitates his hand gestures during certain cutscenes. Panau also has a locally-produced ice cream named Chameleon Ice. There are no other reptiles to be found in Panau. Just Cause 3 Birds *Seagulls can commonly be seen in the skies of Medici. They will never land, but they can be shot out of the sky. When this is done, the bird will spiral to the ground and instantly disappear. *Crows and other birds can be heard in forests, but not seen. *Pre-release promotional artworks showed flocks of birds, however, flocks do not actually appear in the game. Fish *"Maquerello Sancte" is a fish of an unknown type that was caught at Vico Maquerello in 1973. The fish, "although deceased, has never exhibited signs of decay or decomposition. Rubbing its scales is thought to bring good fortune, though the practice is strictly forbidden". *Fish, including red mullet, can be found in the waters of Medici. They are very small in size and can often be seen swimming in small shoals. The AI of these fish is somewhat problematic, often resulting in mass strandings along the shoreline. *A great white shark is underneath the Stingray base. Insects *Butterflies are found all across Medici, including, unusually, far out at sea. *Flies can be seen around garbage, especially at landfill sites. *Dragonflies can see seen in areas where there is water. Reptiles *Snakes or at least serpents are known to exist due to the Kerner Serpente Rs name. *Dragons, either real or fictional, exist in the Just Cause Universe. They are mentioned in 2 places: **Cecilia Crespo is called "Dracona" by Mario Frigo. **Insula Dracon translates to "dragon island", or something like that. Mammals , Medici.]] Just Cause 3 is the first game in the series to introduce large living mammals as wildlife. These are also some of the first animals the player can directly interact with. *Cows can be seen in small herds across Medici. There is also an easter egg in which Rico can ride a cow like a horse. *Deer can be encountered in the wilderness of Medici, often alone. *Mountain Goats can be seen in the rural parts of Medici (including on Boom Island). The official description for the Geschwind V3000 refers to them as "Medician mountain goat". It is not known if these are typical mountain goats or if they are a separate sub-species. **Persons unknown (or possibly the statues themselves) have sacrificed a goat to ancient statues at one temple. The statues can magically teleport forward, if Rico approached the dead goat. This temple is one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *There are multiple large bull statues and many bull-head sculptures/shrines, but the animal itself does not actually appear. *A small dog can be met at Soliana. This is one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. The dog is called "Salirosan Skramp". It's unknown if this is just peculiar lingo, or if this the dog breed. *Di Ravello mentions "imperialist dogs" during the last storyline mission. *The Mugello logo has some type of big cat on it. Other *Buildings with the sign "Patas Allegre Articulos Pro Animales" appear in some towns in Medici, including Babica. These could be pet shops or veterinary clinics. *Kousavá, a DLC weapon, is shaped like a scorpion. *Occasionally Suppression drones make noise, which despite being incomprehensible, sounds a bit emotional. This makes them seem like big animals. Gallery Viper boatworks Seaserpent III.png|One of the parrots near a Viper boatworks Seaserpent III. Chameleon (quality icon).PNG|Pandak Panays chameleon. Streets of Fire 1.png|The dog in Streets of Fire. JustCause2-Scorpion-Animal.jpg|A panauan scorpion. Sharkatron 3000 (1).jpg|Sharkatron 3000. Dead whale.png|The Beached Whale. Sharkatron 3000.JPG|The Sharkatron 3000 transported via H-62 Quapaw to Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot. Obviously didn't swim its way up here. Sharkatron 3000 (2).jpg|The "JürgenTech" logo on the side. Bones.jpg|Bones of a cow attached to a dwelling in Panau. A Stranding of Fish in Medici.jpeg|Fish often strand themselves along the shoreline of Medici. Fish in Medici.jpeg|Some fish in Medici. Cows in Medici.jpeg|Cows seen in a field in Medici. JC3 dog Salirosan Skramp.png|The easter egg dog at Soliana. Dragonfly in Medici.jpeg|A dragonfly seen in Medici. JC3 Patas Allegre petshop.jpeg|A petshop or veterinary clinic in Medici. Autostraad Reisender 7 (rear corner).png|Close-up of a butterfly in the right upper corner. The vehicle is an Autostraad Reisender 7. Category:Content Category:Gameplay